Echoes of Mystery/Script
Part 1: Wayward One Before Battle * Anna: Beyond this gateway is our next stop: The World of Mystery Renewed! * Sharena: New horizons, meeting new Heroes... I'm trembling with the possibilities! * Alfonse: Sharena... Being courteous—even warm—toward Heroes is fine. But don't let yourself get drawn in... * Anna: He's right. Embla has already invaded. Any Heroes we meet are likely to be our next opponents. Be on your guard. It's time to show them what we can do. We must free the Heroes! Come on. Scene transition * Katarina: Greetings. I am Katarina. I aspire to become a tactician, so I'm training with the Altean Knights. Princess Veronica holds me bound by contract, however. I am left with no choice but to attack. If you demonstrate your strength, I'll be freed. I hate to impose upon you, but I hope you'll engage me. After Battle * Katarina: I can't thank you enough for breaking the contract. I'm so glad. * Sharena: I am, too! Now that the contract is taken care of, we can put down our weapons and become friends. * Katarina: Friends? * Sharena: Of course! I hope to become friends with each and every Hero. We've already won quite a few over. What do you say? * Katarina: How sweet. Nothing would make me happier. I have some allies you might want to meet. They are trapped by the same contract. I'd love to see them freed... * Sharena: Well, what are we waiting for? Where are they? * Katarina: I'll show you the way. Follow me, Sharena. Part 2: Led by the Nose Before Battle * Legion: Uwee hee hee! Alls according to plan. We allses wait here, then surround thems. An ambush! Legion always gets the jobses done. A quick stab in the backses and... Bye-bye, Kiran! After Battle * Katarina: They're not here... Perhaps they escaped! Let's go a bit further, and see if we can find them... * Sharena: Yes, let's! There's no time to waste. * Alfonse: Sharena... Wait a moment. * Sharena: Is something wrong? * Alfonse: I'm afraid so. She just led us into an ambush! What's next? I don't have hard proof, of course... But I suspect she isn't being honest with you, Sharena. * Sharena: Alfonse! How could you say that? Once she was freed, we became friends. It's only natural! * Alfonse: Sharena, please... * Sharena: I won't hear any more of this. I stand by my friends. I simply can't believe that Katarina would stoop so low. * Katarina: ... Part 3: Three Assassins Before Battle * Katarina: This way, Sharena. We're almost there... * Sharena: I'm right behind you, Katarina. * Katarina: ... I know your brother doesn't trust me. You stood up for me, though. Why? * Sharena: What's friendship without trust? It's because we're friends now, Katarina. It's really that simple. * Katarina: ... Yes, I suppose it is. We had better stop here, then. * Sharena: Why? * Katarina: If you continue any further, you'll be caught in a trap that we set for you. * Sharena: A trap?! Wait a moment... "We set"? What do you mean by "we," Katarina? * Katarina: I'm so sorry, Sharena... Because you really meant it when you called me your friend. My real name isn't Katarina. It's Reese. And I was sent to kill you. All of you. * Sharena: What?! * Katarina: I wasn't supposed to say anything about it, of course... It was a simple plan. With everybody distracted by the battle, my job was to stab Summoner. But after speaking with you... I can't do it. No, now... We'll fight you head-on. Legion? Clarisse? I'm sorry for the trouble. * Clarisse: "Trouble," she says. Making friends with the enemy! Could you be any more worthless? * Legion: Uwee hee hee! What a liars you are! You saids "Dos what you likes!" That's what she didses! * Clarisse: Shut up! It's time to clean up this mess. After Battle * Katarina: Thank you for using your strength to free us from the contract. Sharena... I really am sorry. Truly. I know you can't forgive me, but... Hearing you call me a friend... It really did make me happy. Scene transition * Sharena: Oh, Katarina... * Alfonse: Sharena... Are you all right? * Sharena: I'm sorry, Alfonse. In the end...it was just like you said. * Alfonse: No, it wasn't. And that's because you did get through to her. Katarina had a change of heart because of you. If you don't trust people, they can't betray you... And if you don't trust people, you'll never make a connection with anybody. Not truly. Sure, you might be hurt. Lied to, tricked, betrayed... Played for a fool. But trust is a beautiful thing. It's doesn't come easily to me, Sharena. But it does for you. That is something special. * Sharena: Alfonse... * Alfonse: I do hope we meet Katarina again in our travels, don't you? * Sharena: Yes, I do! So very much! Category:Quote